


长得俊 | 哥哥(R18)

by emily197103



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M, 長得俊
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:05:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily197103/pseuds/emily197103





	长得俊 | 哥哥(R18)

* 年龄差设定，制霸大三小尤高三

 

 

　　林彦俊是U大的学生会长，今年三年级的他，已经算是学校的老屁股。林彦俊脸蛋长得好，五官深邃鲜明，浓眉大眼，看着有点凶却又反差的酒窝。学校裡的女孩们第一眼都会被他的外表吸引，可又因为不好亲近，所以至今没有几个女孩敢主动上前，大方一点的也被一个眼神吓到直接放弃。

　　然而每次林彦俊又吓跑女孩，一旁的副会长就会开始发出呵呵呵的笑声。 

 

　　副会长叫做朱正廷，跟林彦俊是高中同学。相较起来，这个副会长和蔼可亲多了，还整天笑眯眯的，有时看起来还有点傻，特别讨人喜欢，但是也没有人敢追他，或是该说他的小粉丝还是CP粉比较多的。而那个对象就是学生会秘书长，也是朱正廷的直属小学弟蔡徐坤。

　　蔡徐坤嘛，也是长了一张好脸蛋， 特别招人稀罕那种。一入学就收到了极大关注，可要说为什麽他和朱正廷变成了一对CP，那得说到之前校庆的时候，直属学长弟作为主持人扮成了V怪客和玛丽莲梦露，当然梦露可不是朱正廷自己想扮的，而是被怂恿的。一开始还挺拒绝的，结果扮完之后就开始放开，还拉着林彦俊的手要他摸看看自己的胸，吓得林彦俊立马远离现场。

　　两人原先就长得好看，再加上这次的装扮，又更加分，但最关键的点，是有点神秘的V怪客时时刻刻护着少根筋的梦露，还有梦露老是冲着怪客傻笑，整场互动下来，两位男神的CP粉也就多了不少。

 

　　「林大帅哥又把人吓跑啦？明明本质没那麽凶，还特别喜欢讲冷笑话，怎麽每次都要一脸凶狠吓坏人家，呵呵呵...」

　　「朱正廷你可不可以不要老是呵呵呵的笑？我就长这样怪我囉？」 林彦俊习惯性的皱起眉看着眼前呵呵笑着的人。

　　「我就喜欢呵呵呵的笑怪我囉？」虽然说朱正廷让人感觉有些傻气，但其实也挺精明的。

　　「那你对着你的秘书长笑吧，我要去家教了，再见。」林彦俊拿起背包准备前往家教学生的家裡。

　　「哎唷，你说白白嫩嫩软软的那个高三生吗？长得特别像兔子那个？」朱正廷想起上次意外看见林彦俊难得的春光满面就特别想笑，还亏他冰山终于被融化了。

　　林彦俊并没有回答，就直接自顾自的走了。

 

/

 

　　事实上这个高三生是林彦俊妈妈朋友的儿子，叫做尤长靖，外表白白嫩嫩的，整个人看起来软绵绵的，两颗门牙也特别大颗，只差头上没长出耳朵，所以在上次大学校庆朱正廷看到的时候就直接叫他小兔子。

　　两人其实也认识有几年了，大概是林彦俊高中尤长靖国中的时候就认识了，当时也常常玩在一块，偶尔林彦俊就会教尤长靖功课，但也就只是顺便，直到现在，尤长靖的妈妈才正式拜託林彦俊来当尤长靖的家教。

 

　　经过林彦俊的教导后果然很"有长进"，而尤长靖大概也是难得第一眼看见林彦俊那副样子没被吓到的人，反而还很大方的找话题，在休息时间也会说着自己在学校的事。

　　其实林彦俊并没有想到这个男孩这麽没有防备，甚至一点也不怕自己，而自己的确就像朱正廷说的，心裡的冰山慢慢的在融化。

 

/

 

　　两人的感情是久而久之生成的。

　　林彦俊从大二接下这个任务到现在已经一年，从一开始林彦俊冷着脸听着尤长靖说话，到后来偶尔笑一笑附和，直到现在两个人几乎没有隔阂，林彦俊还会讲各种冷笑话给尤长靖听，最后换来N个白眼。

　　能在一起还得感谢朱正廷戳破两人之间的那张纸。

　　就是朱正廷扮成梦露的那次校庆，尤长靖跑来U大找林彦俊，不过也是林彦俊邀请他来的，他跟尤长靖的妈妈说，让他出来玩一天放鬆一下，才让这个要高考的高三生有了休息出来玩的时间。

　　那次刚好是朱正廷已经扮好装并且已经适应，在学生会室跑来跑去，一点也没有"女生“的样子，还抓着林彦俊的手要摸自己的胸部，林彦俊吓得躲开，于此同时尤长靖就被陈立农带了进来。

 

　　「会长，我在校园裡刚好遇见这个男生说要找你，你认识吗？」陈立农说完，后面就走出了一个男孩，正是尤长靖。

　　「是啊，我朋友，交给我就行，你可以去忙了。林彦俊简单说了几句打发掉陈立农，可尤长靖下句话让他想送陈立农一拐。

　　「谢谢你啊，农农再见。」尤长靖露出甜甜的微笑向陈立农挥挥手，可在场的人如果注意到林彦俊，就会发现他原本已经够黑的脸这下黑到快不见了。

　　「呃...不...不会，再见...！」陈立农说完一熘烟地就跑走，深怕真的被送一拐那可就不好了。

 

　　尤长靖走到林彦俊身边，拉一拉他的衣袖。林彦俊转头看着比自己矮了快十公分的小孩，一下子气就没了，还露出酒窝笑。

　　「唷，我们林大帅哥还会露出这种笑容啊，真是稀奇。」朱正廷坐到了一旁的椅子上，但完全没有穿着女装的自觉，脚还是开开的。

　　尤长靖一脸懵的看着朱正廷，甚至看得有些呆滞。「啊，我叫朱正廷，是副会长，也是林彦俊的高中同学，我没有变装癖不要误会，只是为了晚会才穿的。」察觉到这点的朱正廷边说边走了过来，用手抬起尤长靖的下巴仔细端详了一下。「弟弟，你不知道吧，林彦俊在学校的外号叫冷彦俊喔，就只会伴着一张脸，就连我这个高中同学也很少看他这麽笑呢。」

　　「朱正廷你能不能少说点话？不要逼我送你一拐我告诉你。」林彦俊强忍着怒气以及不想暴露的心思回以一句。

　　「真的吗？可是彦俊哥来我家的时候还会讲冷笑欸。」尤长靖似乎没有察觉到林彦俊的脸色，还不假思索的爆料。

　　朱正廷听完又看了一眼林彦俊，对视中透露了"你的心思被我发现了"的意思，拍了拍两人的肩，还对林彦俊说了句「双标。」就去找蔡徐坤了。

 

　　朱正廷走后，学生会室只剩下林彦俊和尤长靖两个人。林彦俊扶着额头想着刚刚朱正廷说的话，原来自己这麽双标吗？

　　「彦俊哥，原来你在学校这麽可怕的喔？那看来你对我还不错馁。」尤长靖的马来西亚腔让他说话变得软软的，林彦俊没有做什麽回应，只是让小孩在旁边自顾自的说着。「可是刚刚正廷哥为什麽还说了一句双标？什麽意思啊？该不会是说因为你喜欢我所以对我特别好吧，鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅...」尤长靖说完还自己笑出了鹅叫声，但一旁的林彦俊因为被戳破了心思，于是乾脆就将计就计，一个转身把尤长靖禁锢在自己和牆壁间。

　　尤长靖被林彦俊的举动吓了一跳，就像受惊吓的小兔子般不敢乱动，只是盯着林彦俊。

　　「如果我说，你以后男朋友不能是别人，只能是我，你会怎麽回答？」林彦俊的眼神直勾勾的盯着尤长靖，似乎看见小兔子的耳朵变得越来越红。

　　「彦俊哥...我...」尤长靖低下头感到有点难为情，他没有想到自己喜欢的人真的会跟自己告白啊！

　　林彦俊看着尤长靖低下头，以为是自己太冲动，说了句「抱歉。」转身就走，却被尤长靖从背后抱住。「不要走嘛...」

　　果然，男人就是没在怕的，是男人就给他干下去，林彦俊放开环住自己腰上的手，转过身就把人拉向自己吻下去。

 

　　「欸坤，你这身不热啊？」「我才想问你穿无袖洋装冷不冷？」蔡徐坤和朱正廷走进学生会室，就看见他们的会长大人搂着一隻小白兔坐在沙发上笑得开心。

　　「哟哟哟，看来我们林大帅哥进攻成功啦？」尤长靖听见朱正廷的话瞬间又红了脸，下意识往林彦俊的方向靠了靠。

　　「哼，我倒是要问你俩什麽时候才要有进展？不要到时候被我进度超前啊。」林彦俊抓着尤长靖的手，冲着蔡徐坤和朱正廷说。

　　「那有什麽，你可不像我们俩是全校配成对的CP，要是知道那个高冷的会长大人有了高中生男朋友可不引起暴动？」虽然林彦俊和朱正廷感情不错，但就是喜欢拌嘴，幼稚的很，一旁的蔡徐坤看不下去不顾他俩岔开了话题。

　　「你叫长靖是吗？」尤长靖点点头。「我们以后可能会常见面，我叫蔡徐坤，请多指教喔。」刚刚听了林彦俊说蔡徐坤就像玫瑰，自带高贵气质，看来真的是这样没错。

 

　　后来，林彦俊就带着尤长靖去看晚会了，理所当然引起不少话题，因为他们的确鲜少看到会长带着酒窝的笑容，这一瞬间又掳获不少少女的心。对于一旁的尤长靖，很多人以为那是林彦俊的弟弟，总觉得林彦俊对他很好，而且那个弟弟白白嫩嫩的很可爱，也同时让一堆姐姐们好奇他究竟是什麽人。

 

/

 

　　林彦俊开着车到尤长靖家，按了门铃是尤妈妈开的门。

　　「哎呀，阿俊你来啦，小尤一直唸说你怎麽还没来呢，快进来吧。」尤妈妈对林彦俊很好，大概就是所以看着别人家的孩子觉得很优秀的感觉吧。

　　「谢谢阿姨。」林彦俊对尤妈妈也是带着酒窝的笑，所以特别讨人喜欢。

　　就在林彦俊准备上楼找尤长靖的时候，尤妈妈把他给叫住了。「阿俊啊，尤妈妈想拜託你一件事。就是这个週末我和小尤的爸爸要出去玩，不知道你方不方便来帮我照顾小尤？你也知道这孩子虽然成年了，但还是需要人家照顾。你妈妈那边我问过了，他说看你意思，如果你愿意的话就可以。不知道你愿不愿意帮阿姨这个忙？」

　　原以为是什麽事，原来是需要有人照顾小白兔啊。林彦俊当然直接答应了，自己的男朋友不自己照顾还要找谁？

 

　　「彦俊哥你来啦！」尤长靖坐在书桌前，听到敲门声，转头一看就看见林彦俊开门走了进来，放下手中的笔，随着椅子转了个方向。

　　「刚刚阿姨说他和叔叔週末要出去玩，让我来帮忙照顾你。」林彦俊放下背包，走到尤长靖面前。

　　「那你答应了吗！」尤长靖一脸兴奋的看着林彦俊。

　　走过去从尤长靖左右把两手撑在书桌上，低头盯着人说「自己的男朋友不自己照顾谁顾呢？」

　　尤长靖一个兴奋的向前抱住了林彦俊「就知道你最好了啦！」林彦俊看着怀裡的人，伸手揉了揉他的头髮。

　　这週末会发生什麽事还不知道呢。林彦俊想。

 

/

 

　　林彦俊在星期六早上就到尤长靖家，一进门没看见人影，推测自家宝宝大概还在睡，就一路走到尤长靖的房间。

　　果然，一开门就看见棉被被抱成一团，睡觉的人只露出一点咖啡色的头髮。

　　走近后，林彦俊静静的坐在床边，稍微拉开被子看见尤长靖甜甜的睡颜，低下头在额头的地方吻了一下，在开口叫人起床。

　　尤长靖算是不太赖床的类型，可当他看见林彦俊时，就忍不住想撒个娇，赖床说想多躺一下。看着床上软绵绵的人，林彦俊心都要化了，可想着得把补习进度赶上才能和恋人亲亲我我，还是软硬兼施把人挖起来。你林彦俊还是有点职业道德的。

 

 

　　小情侣俩在把补习进度上完后，就过上了美滋滋的一天。下午两人一同去了超市，买了点食材准备晚上煮点东西吃，还顺便买了点做蛋糕的材料，两人都爱吃甜食，这次想着一起做做看。

　　回到家后，尤长靖先把晚餐的材料放到冰箱，林彦俊则开始准备做蛋糕的食材。过程还算得上顺利，把蛋糕送进烤箱后就等着看有没有成功了。在这期间两人准备了下要放在蛋糕上的食材，看着林彦俊拿了一堆草莓尤长靖不仅吐槽，结果被林彦俊抹了一把奶油在脸上。

　　两人就这麽玩着玩着蛋糕也烤好了。林彦俊把蛋糕拿出来的时候，一旁的尤长靖也不禁吞了吞口水。蛋糕外表看起来挺成功的，用筷子戳进去再拿出来，也没有黏煳黏煳的液体，看来是烤的不错。

　　于是两人开始往蛋糕上挤奶油放水果装饰，当然，是边玩边吃边装饰。

 

　　等到全部做完，不知不觉又到了要准备晚餐的时候，但两人早已不想继续动作，收拾完厨房决定就把蛋糕当成晚餐了。

　　你一口我一口，感觉自己做的就是特别好吃，但......

 

　　「尤长靖。」林彦俊突然叫了一声身旁吃得开心的小朋友，尤长靖想也没想的转头过来，嘴角还残留着奶油。

　　「嗯？呜...」话还没说出口，嘴就被霸道的赌上。

　　林彦俊的舌头滑过尤长靖口腔内的每一处，连带残馀的奶油的吃入嘴裡。尤长靖被吻的满脸通红，他感觉自己的身体被吻到发烫。随着林彦俊一点一点的进攻，尤长靖的呼吸越来越急促，然而那人却没有要放过他的意思。

 

　　「亲这麽多次还不会换气，看来要多练练了，小可爱。」林彦俊放开尤长靖，看着他气顺不过来，脸还红红的样子，忍不住捏了几把。

　　尤长靖被吻完什麽话都说不出来，加上被林彦俊调侃，更害羞得只能把头往林彦俊怀裡埋。

　　「记得今晚你爸妈都不在吗？」林彦俊悄声的在尤长靖耳边说，尤长靖点了点头，这句话意味着什麽其实再明显不过了。

 

/

 

　　把人抱到卧室放倒在床，林彦俊欺身吻了上去，尤长靖努力回应着袭来的吻，唇齿间还留有蛋糕的香气，尤长靖的手抓着林彦俊的衣服，有些紧张。

　　离开嘴唇转向颈间，林彦俊不知道为什麽有人可以这麽白嫩，就像一团棉花糖，让喜欢甜食的自己时时刻刻都觉得他在诱惑人。尤长靖小口小口的喘气，乖乖的让林彦俊脱去自己身上的衣服，在自己白皙的皮肤上留下点点红印。

 

　　前戏做足后，扩张得也差不多，林彦俊让人坐在自己腿上，让小孩自己掌握节奏。尤长靖撑着自己的身子，对准身后的穴口慢慢往下坐，儘管扩张过，小穴的接纳还是有些困难。还没正式开始尤长靖就觉得腰痠的可以，整根没入后就趴倒在林彦俊身上。

　　「彦俊哥...我的腰好痠...」在情慾加注下，尤长靖自然而然的对着林彦俊撒娇。

　　「小可爱，你先自己来。」林彦俊扶着尤长靖的腰让他坐起来，边鼓励边让尤长靖自己动作。其实这算是他的恶趣味吧，就是喜欢看自己宝宝撒娇求欢的样子。

 

　　尤长靖扭动着腰，感受着内壁和林彦俊那根摩擦的酥麻感，自己身前的性器也抬起头，刚想拿手去抚摸，就被林彦俊抢先一步。林彦俊的大手在那裡上下来回撸动，而为了想要更多，尤长靖又更卖力的扭腰，顺势连后边的摩擦更加重。

　　「啊...」前后的快感让尤长靖神智快飞了，直到不小心戳到了敏感点，尤长靖又瞬间软了腰。

　　「是这裡吗？」林彦俊感受到身上人的变化，刻意的向上顶了顶。

　　「呜...不要...」尤长靖不由自主的哭了出来，虽然哭着，但其实更像是撒娇，至少在林彦俊看来是这样。

　　「要我帮你吗？」

　　尤长靖点头。

　　「那是不是该说些什麽话呢？」

　　犹豫了一下子，尤长靖还是羞耻的提出了请求。

　　「彦俊哥哥，你帮帮长靖好不好？」还没完全反应过来，就被人转过身子反压在床上，再接下来就是一连串的运动。

 

　　「呜...哥哥你慢一点...会坏掉...」

　　「哥哥...彦俊哥哥...」

　　「长靖不行了...彦俊哥哥...唔...」

　　林彦俊看着床上嘴巴一直动个不停的人，不禁用嘴去堵住那些源源不绝的话语。真不知道怎麽还能这麽多话，林彦俊想。

 

　　之后林彦俊又把人翻了个身，尤长靖趴在床上手裡抱着枕头，心裡觉得羞耻却又舒服的不得了，虽然不是初尝禁果，可这也只不过是第三次，理所当然还有一些的不适应，但同时也越来越感受到这件事是多麽舒服。

　　林彦俊拉着尤长靖的腰缓缓的抽送，看着白皙的背部，又忍不住在上面多做了几个记号。当然都是在衣服能遮住的地方。

 

　　「小可爱，舒不舒服？」林彦俊低头亲吻尤长靖的颈侧，下身慢慢的运动着。

　　「嗯...」尤长靖的耳根子红得不像话，对于问题也只是点点头，手因为害羞所以死死抓着枕头不放，整个脸都快埋到枕头裡了。

　　「喜不喜欢哥哥？」林彦俊舔着尤长靖发红的耳朵，在他的耳边问着。

　　「喜欢...」尤长靖因为闷在枕头裡所以说话闷闷的，但林彦俊还是能听清楚他说了什麽。

 

　　得到满意回答的林彦俊突然开始加快速度，惹得尤长靖留下生理泪水外，嘴裡又流露出断断续续的叫声和喘息。

　　「彦俊哥哥...慢一点...」尤长靖的话林彦俊并没有理会，反而又加快了一点。

　　「哥哥...好坏...长靖要坏掉了啊...」尤长靖抓得枕头皱的不行，最后射在林彦俊的手裡。

　　林彦俊又抽插了几下子后高潮了，抱着糰子在怀裡这裡亲又那裡亲，最后在嘴上留下一个绵长的吻。

 

/

 

　　后来的发展其实两人都没有想到，起因就是尤长靖的父母回来之后，看见自家儿子扶着腰也没奇怪，反而尤长靖解释，父母还对着他说"我们都知道"。于是两人的关係也就一夕之间被双方父母知道，而且还秒速的同意了。

　　原本林彦俊想等尤长靖上了大学再考虑跟父母出柜，到时候自己也有能力，就算父母反对他也能养活自己和小朋友，没想到时间提早结果更意外，这也让林彦俊省了一颗心。

　　两人明白了父母的意思，反而更加的努力，林彦俊依旧帮尤长靖补习，尤长靖也更认真的往林彦俊所在的大学努力。

 

　　皇天终不会辜负苦心人，尤长靖顺利进了U大，成了林彦俊的学弟，同时也进到学生会帮忙，虽然林彦俊早就退下职位，可尤长靖说，他就是想看看林彦俊都在忙什麽。

　　朱正廷在一旁看着认识七年的同学对着小白兔的神情都不一样了，嘴上虽然都在亏林彦俊，可心裡还是挺高兴的，至少那人不是像当初一样只会板着脸色。

 

/

 

　　「学长，恭喜你毕业。」

　　「小可爱，我说过不在学校不要叫我学长。」

　　「嗯...彦俊哥哥，恭喜你...唔...」


End file.
